jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
True Love Removal Machine
True Love Removal Machine (TLRM) Appearance Users: [[Sanichi Ko|'Sanichi Ko']], Kyoichi Ko, Wyichi Ko This is the combined form of Love Removal Machine 1, 2, and 3. '''He is a whopping 12'5, and is extremely monstrous. It has 3 missing heart pieces, representing the three fused parts of Sanichi, Kyoichi, and Wyichi. It roars, grunts, and will even speak to the three, being able to understand complex ideas and tactics. It wields a giant blade, and has a combination of all the user's abilities at once. Other than this, it is silent. '''Abilities LRM#1: '''Love Removal Machine 1 is able to raise the dead and can control them through the power of other people’s fear. The more people are afraid of either the user or the zombies, the stronger they will become, powering the other user’s abilities. He can also use their fear to create tangible objects, such as blades, or modify his own body, such as making snakes come out of his cloak, or other, terrifying things. The more tanigble things he creates, the more he empowers his friends abilities. '''LRM#2 '''Love Removal Machine 2 can puppeteer a person through their words, Via Sarcasm. If they are hypocritical in their words or actions in any way, then Kyoichi can make them do what their sarcasm intended them to do. If their sarcasm wasn't intended to affect any action, then the user can control them, seperating their mouth from their body, sort of like a Chattering Teeth Toy. It will also grow arms and legs, in order to add to the terrifying factor that effects his brother's ability. '''LRM#3 '''Love removal Machine 3 can pull out the soul of the enemy, stuffing it within an object, or animal,(Sorta like Silver Chariot Requiem) and if the soul doesn’t have any sort of DNA similarity with the object, or animal, the creatures will fuse together to create mutated beasts under all of the user’s control. Usually, the creatures will die after the users abandon them, taking their energy back from the creature, but if the creature manages to survive, they will continue to serve the subconscious will of the user’s, seemingly acting on it's own to normal people, but it’s actually acting through the user’s primal emotions. '''Greater Enhanced Speed Greater Enhanced Strength Soul Slicer: 'The stand has the ability to split people's personalities in two, similarly to how 'Kanjo Ryoku is split up. It can then control this other personality, creating internal battles within the victim's head. Flight: '''Using it's wings, it can fly at high speeds. '''Shrinking: '''The stand can shrink from 12'5 to 6'5, allowing for more speed, but less power. '''Fell To the Red Room: '''The Stand can create a miniature pocket of reality with it's blade, that can be accessed only by it, and other people it drags into it. The Pocket Reality is known as "The Red Room", and all laws of physics can be morphed or warped by the user. The Red Room has a slight red tint to it, making it distinguishable from reality. '''Psychotic Reaction: The Stand has the ability to pull out people's worst fears, and make them into tangible weapons that will be split among the users, and can be used to their delight.